Luha'ub Gol Arcale
Appearance Lightly tanned skin, white-sand-taupe colored hair, pointed ears, green eyes, Arcale has all of the makings of one of the noble families of Aevervahs Island. However, unlike most of the people on the island, he wears attire starkly different from the rest of the island's populate. Dark pants, combat boots with thick treads, a hooded jacket of blue outside and a yellow inside, usually going shirtless underneath. Personality Arcale is mostly relaxed, taking things as they come with a grain of salt and a bit of sarcasm. Always one to voice his opinion on the incredulity of anything if it seems easy, he often smiles through most things on a day to day basis. The only times he has shown to take anything serious are when dealing with unruly sorts on the island or beasts from the High Branches coming down into the cities. He also has a great sense of duty, going as far as to promise both Jakobi to help him escape and a promise to Llemaign to help him keep Jakobi on the island. Challenging his best friend to try and best him so he could deserve that right to escape, but has yet to lose to Jakobi completely. Relationships Hensepyth Jevel Jakobi Arcale's best friend since they first met during his attempt to flee the island where he was caught by Arcale's father hiding in a cabbage cart. Arcale and Jakobi hit it off on the way back (although the latter was being carried under the arm like a disobedient lamb). From the first day they met, the two would often pal around the island, training together, getting into hijinks. They even continued their friendship, turning it into a rivalry, when Jakobi and Arcale started fighting with one another, one seeking freedom, the other trying to keep the wandering prince where he needed to be. Soleki Leeru Fila One of Arcale's best friends since a young age. Arcale looks to Fila for help balancing out the trio where he cannot. The two are often much more mature in terms of emotional level than Jakobi, but Arcale has shown his own moments of childishness, something that Fila is always ready to correct him for. Having vowed to protect Jakobi, and by extension, Fila, Arcale works to his hardest to make sure that his two most cherished friends will never get into trouble. Hensepyth family Loyal to a fault and going as far as to make contradicting promises to both Llemaign and Jakobi, Arcale serves as one of the main protectors for the Hensepyth family while his siblings serve the other families. However, he is almost viewed as a surrogate son by the Hensepyth family, treated just the same as Jakobi and Llemaign while given the order to protect now and then. Equipment Giant sword/spear (unnamed): Arcale's signature weapon actually doubles as a sheath, while the sword can be wielded as such and utilized for cleaving through sea-kings, large insects and the like. However, there is a latch mechanism that hides a wide-tipped spear inside. This leaves the sword behind which allows it to open up and turn into a large shield. Powers and abilities Physical abilities With the ability to wield that massive sword of his, Arcale is no stranger to feats of strength, demonstrating his monstrous grip and power to even bare-handed throw High Branch insects off of another person with ease. As a testament to his strength, even his body is able to react to the push of his muscles, able to leap great distances and crash down with tremendous force. Weapon Handling Arcale's use of his massive sword is a combination of single handed blows utilizing the momentum of his first swing and using his free hand to push the blade to get things moving. As such, he is much more of a blitz-type fighter while wielding that sword, but taking the spear out from the inside of it his style focuses more on quick moving combos and sweeping attacks to throw off his target. History Early Life Born to the Luha'ub protectorate family, Arcale and his six siblings were each trained from young ages for the purpose of protecting one of the other seven noble families of Aervervahs. His family was chosen to be the Hensepyth household, which he would not discover until one day around the age of seven when he met Hensepyth Jevel Jakobi in a cabbage cart no less. His father plucked the wayward prince out of the cart and carried Jakobi home, allowing Arcale and Jak to hit it off. Hitting his teen years, Arcale trained and fought to become one of the fiercest warriors on the island, as it should stand to be a testament to his loyalty to his best friend. He's even gone on to hcallenge Jakobi, sparking a rivalry and unspoken promise with the frequent escapee: that if Jakobi can beat Arcale in a fight, he is free to try and leave the island, and Arcale has yet to truly lose to Jakobi, it's always ended in a draw with both of them tiring the other out. To this day, Arcale can still be found lurking about near Jakobi, whether directly interacting with the prince or hiding just out of sight with that massive sword of his (somehow managing to not be noticed despite that weapon's size). Trivia *His character image is Soma Shicksal from God Eater *His names are taken from the game Pyre Roleplay Library Links to sessions that Jakobi has been involved in will be linked here.